Hyper Yamis
by Silver Inferno
Summary: The three yamis get ahold of a massive supply of sugar, and storm the Kaiba mansion. Now, it's up to the rest of the gang to endure the traps set by them, and get them back out! (spinoff of Home Alone)
1. Default Chapter

Malik fisted his hands in his hair, blowing out the breath he'd been holding.   
  
"So you're telling me that your yami got ahold of your stash of Halloween candy, ate half of it, then called up the other yamis and convinced them to meet him somewhere to finish it?" He groaned as Yugi nodded.  
  
"And I have no idea where to start looking for them. They could be anywhere." Ryou was about to respond when the phone rang. Yugi apologized and ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello. Gameshop."   
  
"Oh, Yuuuuugiiiiiii!!!"A voice taunted on the other side of the line. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"Yami!! Where are you?!" The other two hikaris glanced at each other nervously, holding their breath.  
  
"Oh! You want to know where I am? Hey guys!! He wants to know where I am!!!" Yugi could hear laughter in the backround. "Sorry, Yugi, but I don't like giving out information over a line that's not secure."  
  
"Since when? This is the first time you've used a phone!" He heard rustling, then a deeper voice took Yami's place.  
  
"Listen, runt. You want to find us, go talk to the billionaire. He was kind enough to let us borrow his house for a while." More sugar-high envoked laughter was heard, and Yugi picked up the sound of muffled yelling. Then the line went dead.  
  
"Bakura!! Yami?!" Sighing, he hung up the phone and turned to the others. "They've taken over Kaiba's house."   
  
"Oh, no." Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We need to get our yamis back. And we'll need back up. Remember what happened when they got ahold of the chocolate bars our school was selling?" Malik reminded. The other two shuddered at the memory.  
  
20 minutes later, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey, Tristen and Téa were standing outside the Kaiba mansion.   
  
"Alright.Tristen, Téa and Malik, you guys try the back. We'll go through the front." Nodding, the group split up, and Joey stepped up to the door, grabbing the door knob.  
  
Ryou and Yugi jumped as he yelled in pain and ran over to a snow bank, shoving his hand in with a sigh of relief. "Joey! What's wrong?" Joey looked up at the small boy, pulling his hand out to show them the "K" that was now branded into his palm.  
  
"Da d-door handle's rigged. It's s-scaldin' hot."   
  
"Great." Yugi turned to Ryou. "They've got the house booby trapped."  
  
Tristen, Téa and Malik were halfway around the house when they met a gate. Tristen tried to push it open, but it was locked. He sighed and swung his hand over it to pull the latch, and his hand landed in a bucket of glue.  
  
"Aw, perfect." He muttered, trying to pull his hand out. With the help of the others, he ripped his hand out of the quickly hardening glue, and Malik reached over, pulling the bucket off and unlocking the door. The small group stepped forward, walking across the patio. However, when they stepped onto the snow covered lawn, they sunk down two feet in thick mud that had been hidden by the snow. Téa lost her balance and fell butt first into the mess.  
  
"Oh, this is so gross." She whined. Tristen held out his clean hand and helped her up, and the group waded their way back to the patio, deciding to stick to the sidewalk.  
  
When they finally reached the door, Tristen turned the knob, but it was locked. Grumblng, he got to his knees and flipped up the mail slot.  
  
"Mokuba! Kaiba?" He jumped as chocolate brown eyes came into view.  
  
"Hey Tristen!" Bakura cried, griggling insanely, which was very unlike the spirit. "You know, I've always LOVED your hair. Can I tell you a little secret? Black eyes would go SO well with that look!!" Then he lifted a can and sprayed black paint into Tristen's eyes. The brunet yelped and stumbled back, tripping and landing in the mud.  
  
"Tristen! Are you alright?" He blinked a couple of times and looked up at the others, a black ring around his eyes like a mask. They were hard pressed to hold back their laughs as Tristen got up, his butt and back covered in mud, much like Téa's.  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked around for an open window, Joey holding back and fanning his burned hand.   
  
"What are we going to, Yugi?" Ryou asked, studying the top floor.  
  
"Hey guys! This window is open, so we can get in!" Joey called.  
  
"Joey, don't you think that's a little too easy? What if it's a trap?" Joey laughed as he swung his feet over the sill.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Yuug. They're high on sugar; they couldn't possibly think to put traps everywhere." He laughed again and put his feet down, only to step into two buckets of glue. "Hey!! Uh, Yuug? Little help?" The blond stood, only to realize they'd screwed wheels onto the buckets and he went rolling back. Yugi and Ryou looked inside in time to see him go sliding down the hall. Shaking their heads, the stepped in and looked around. The entire mansion was decorated for Christmas.   
  
"How are we going to tell if the rooms are booby trapped?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The only way: Let Joey check them out first." Ryou muttered, walking across the floor carefully.  
  
Joey slowly came to a stop, holding out his arms to keep his balance. He blew out a sigh of relief, then froze as his legs slid apart slightly. They slid back together, then apart the other way. Joey slowly skated around the hall in a jerky fashion, just barely keeping his balance. He stilled again, then lowered his arms with a sigh.  
  
"Finally." He looked around the room, then yelled as his feet flew out from under him and he crashed to the floor.  
  
Wincing as they heard a crash in the next room, they ran through the door to see Joey sprawled over the floor, buckets still attached to his feet. Sighing, the two hikaris pulled the buckets off and helped up their fallen comrade.  
  
"Now will you believe us?" Yugi asked. Joey only nodded, still dizzy.  
  
"Now how are we supposed to get in?" Téa demanded, folding her arms. The others didn't answer her, just as lost. Then Tristen spotted a rope hanging over the edge of the building.  
  
"There, me and Malik can climb up that, and come down to unlock the door for Téa." He concluded, walking over to the rope.   
  
"Tristen, I don't know. This seems like a set-up." Malik said, walking behind the brunet. Tristen ignored him and started climbing. Malik gave up and followed him.  
  
"Hurry up, guys." Téa called. "I'll see if I can find another way in, just in case." She then left the two behind.  
  
Malik sniffed the air.   
  
"Do you smell that?"  
  
"Wasn't me!" Tristen called. Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's kerosene. The rope's soaked in it." Tristen paused.  
  
"Why would someone soak a rope in kerosene?" Malik was about to answer when he heard a very familiar snicker. Looking down, he paled as he saw Ishtar with a match in his hand.   
  
"Oh, no." He hissed. His violet eyes widened when his yami lit the match and held it under the rope. "Move, MOVE!!" He yelled to Tristen.  
  
"What? What's going- Oh man!!" Both of them climbed as quickly as they could, Malik glancing down every now and then to check on the rope. The fire was only a few feet away from them and closing in fast. The two of them were only inches away from the top when Bakura leaned over the edge.   
  
"You guys should be more careful. It's not safe to play with fire." He called in a giddy voice as he pulled out some garden shears and cut the rope. Malik and Tristen both fell in the mud, Tristen face first, and Malik landing right on top of Tristen, pushing him even deeper. Malik sat up as he saw Téa coming back.   
  
"What happened? You guys slip?" Malik groaned at the girl's naïveté and flopped back down into the mud. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi, Ryou and Joey were standing outside the door.   
  
"C'mon, Joey. Just open it." Yugi hissed. Joey shook his head.  
  
"No way. I've had my share of pranks, thank you." The other two sighed, then Ryou got an idea.  
  
"It's alright Joey. I understand." Joey looked over in surprise.   
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Yes. I understand how scared you must be at the moment, having been scalded and rolled across the room like a toy." Joey bristled.  
  
"Scared?!"  
  
"Oh, it's alright, Joey, there isn't anything wrong with being afraid."   
  
"I'll show you who's afraid." He snapped, shoving open the door and storming in. "Hah!! Those yamis forgot this room. There's-" BANG...............THUD Ryou bit his lip.  
  
"You don't suppose he's-"  
  
"No. As hyper as they are, not even Ishtar and Bakura could come up with something deadly in their condition. Just majorly embarassing." The two opened the door to reveal Joey covered in glue and feathers. Yugi laughed. "See?"   
  
Joey looked over at the two, spitting feathers.   
  
"Next time, Ryou's going in first." He muttered. Ryou nodded, his hand clamped over his mouth. The British boy walked over to the next door when he didn't see anyone in the room, and pushed the door open. The other two listened closely.  
  
"Guys! This trap's already been set off!" He called suddenly.  
  
Joey and Yugi pushed the door open, and saw he was right. Seto Kaiba was hanging upside down by his feet, covered in red paint, his arms folded, a very ticked look on his face. Joey blinked, then started laughing.  
  
"Kaiba!! Red's a great look for you!!" Kaiba glared, then smirked.  
  
"Joey! Going for a new look yourself I see. Did you get sick of being a dog, and decide to try becoming a chicken?" Joey blushed, a furious look on his face. "Well, that won't be much of a change. Chicken fits you much better anyway. At least dogs have some dignaty." The billionare turned to Yugi. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yami called and said that he'd taken over your house-"  
  
"I've discovered that."  
  
"And I came here to try and get all the yamis back home. Tristen, Téa and Malik are around back, trying to find another way in."  
  
Tristen looked down the steps that led to the basement, checking warily for any traps. When none were spotted, he relaxed and started down the stairs. Téa and Malik watched in amazement as Tristen slipped all the way down the ice-covered steps to land at the bottom with a groan.  
  
"Wow. The yamis have really thought this through." Malik muttered, watching Tristen try to stand on the slick floor. When he finally stood, he looked up at the others.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to open the door." He then grabbed the knob and turned it, sighing when it opened. "Go to the back door, I'll open it." The two nodded and disappeared, and Tristen pushed the door open, leaning in and looking around. He didn't see anything suspicious, so he pushed the door open all the way. This instantly pulled the trigger on a homemade flamethrower, and his hair caught on fire. He let out a scream and tried to beat it out. Spotting a water cooler, he broke it open and dumped it over his head.   
  
Sighing with relief, he lifted a hand to check the damage. Tristen's face paled when he felt his point gone and half his head bald.  
  
"YAMI!!" He yelled, storming over to the stairs. In his rage, he didnt' notice the black tar coating the stairs until his shoe got stuck in it. But he merely pulled his shoe off and kept going.   
  
Eventually, he was down to barefeet, and halfway up the stairs. Pulling his foot out of the sticky black gunk again, he placed his foot on the next step, and screamed in pain as a nail was shoved into his foot. Gripping his injured foot, he lost his balance and fell back, landing hard on the cement floor.   
  
Wincing in pain, he got up and walked back to the door, slamming it behind him............and slipping again on the ice.   
  
Ryou, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey had split up, Yugi with Kaiba and Ryou with Joey.   
  
Ryou glanced over his shoulder at Joey, bit his lip, then the two of them started up a massive stair case. They were around halfway up when a quiet giggle gave way that something was about to happen. The white haired boy's chocolate eyes widened as he saw a paint can tied to a string come swinging down at them, and managed to duck in time.   
  
Unfortunately, Joey hadn't been paying close attention to what was in front of him, too busy pulling feathers off, and looked up just in time to recieve a paint can directly in the face.   
  
Ryou held back a wince as the blond fell down onto the floor, clutching his nose, his eyes squeezed shut. He was about to go down to help his fallen comrade, when he heard another snicker, and the telltale sound of something falling. Instead of looking, he ducked down, covering his head with his hands.   
  
Apparantly, this can had been opened, as Ryou heard something splash onto the floor. Peeking through his fingers, he was hardpressed to contain his laughter as Joey sat on the floor, eye twitching slightly, hot pink paint covering his entire head and upper body.  
  
After Tristen had finally made his way up the stairs(with multiple bruises to prove it), Malik and Téa watched as the brunet proved just how frustrated he was by barreling into the back door and breaking it open. It was a shame the yamis had had the foresight to see this, and had prepared by slicking down the floor with what appeared to be liquid soap, sending Tristen sliding on his feet into the next room with a crash.  
  
Malik just sighed, shaking his head. "Out of the frying pan..." He muttered as he and Téa ventured in, clutching onto the counter to keep from doing a repeat performence of Tristen's entrance, who currently lay on the living room floor face first.  
  
Once Tristen was on his feet again, the trio looked around, unsure as of what to do next. Seeing there were three doors to search, they decided to split up, Tristen still limping.  
  
Malik pushed the door open all the way before he ventured inside, and leaned his head in nervously, looking around the room. Apparently this was one of Mokuba's rooms, as he imagined Kaiba didn't play with toy cars or video games. Stepping inside slowly, he paused, waiting to see if he triggered an attack. When nothing happened, he relaxed, and started towards the other door.  
  
He was surprised to find that nothing happened to him, and he managed to reach the other door with no problem. "That wasn't so bad." He said quietly, opening the door.   
  
Loud Egyptian curses were heard through much of the building as what appeared to be a very sticky mixture of raw eggs and melted chocolate fell from God-knows-where onto the bleach-blond's head, plastering his hair to his face. He muttered, wiping his face off as he walked out of the room, slipping slightly on the egg and chocolate now covering the floor.  
  
Yugi blinked in surprise as he heard an angry yell in a foreign language, both he and Kaiba pausing. The CEO scowled.   
  
"When I get ahold of those fools, they're cleaning this house from top to bottom with a nail brush." He hissed out, reaching the top of the stairs and looking around in time to catch Yami grinning at them just before he slammed a door shut.  
  
The two of them bolted for the door, not wanting to let the former Pharaoh get too far ahead off them. Kaiba threw the door open, readly to rip a strip off the spirit. However, he didn't get a chance to yell as they was instantly bombarded with balloons filled with glue, and a bag of bird seed burst open above him, coating the two of them in it.  
  
Shaking his head, Yugi looked up to try and spot his dark, and paled as he saw him standing in front of a window, ready to open it, where hundreds of pigeons rested on the roof.   
  
"Yami, don't you-" The lighter half of the duo cut off his scold as the spirit threw the window open, and the birds came flying in, heading straight for the two of them. Quickly shoving Yugi out the door, Kaiba slammed it shut, listening to the birds slam into the wood, both of them panting in relief.  
  
Ryou and Joey had made it to the top of the stairs without any further injury, and blinked in surprise as they found a window wide open. After what felt like an hour of coaxing, Joey leaned his head out the window, looking around the snow covered lawn below them. A massive trampoline and equally huge pool lay below them, and Ishtar was reclining against a tree, smirking up at the blond. Joeyjust scowled.  
  
"Found him!" He yelled to the silver haired boy behind him, quickly stepping out onto the roof, Ryou joining him.To their surprise, Ishtar remained where he was, still grinning at them, what appeared to be chocolate and red candy plastered all over his face. Ryou frowned.  
  
"Joey, go get him."  
  
"What? How!?"  
  
"There's a trampoline below you, that's how!"  
  
"No WAY! this is a setup, I KNOW it!"  
  
"Joey, he's going to leave soon if you don't GO!"  
  
"Why can't you?!"   
  
"Because this roof isn't wide enough for me to pass you toget to the edge!" Letting out a groan, Joey inched over to the edge, looking down with another groan.   
  
"Here goes..." He muttered, inching slightly closer. Ryou saw Ishtar straighten and start to head back to the house, grew impatient, and shoved the blond off the roof.  
  
A scream that no man should be able to utter was ripped from Joey's throat as he hit the trampoline. To his and the British boy's shock, the ground beneath the massive toy collapsed, and Joey fell ito the real pool, leaving Ryou stunned.  
  
His teeth chattering and arms wrapped around him, he slowly lifted his head to glare at the sheepishly grinning Ryou. "I t-told yo-you it was a-a setup." He hissed out, his eyes narrowed, as Ishtar slammed the door behind him with a cackle. 


End file.
